Spinner-Ashley Friendship
Spinner Mason and Ashley Kerwin became friends out of necessity when Ashley and Spinner's best friend Jimmy began dating. Though Ashley was often frustrated by Spinner's goofiness, and Spinner was annoyed by Ashley's fussiness, the two tolerated each other as much as they could. As the two reached their senior year, they seemed to soften towards one another, with Ashley shedding much of her uptightness, and Spinner becoming more mature and sensitive. The two seemed to quite enjoy each other's company. Friendship history Overview Spinner and Ashley were good friends in Season 1, as they were both part of the "popular" group. However, Spinner stopped being friends with Ashley in Season 2. At some point they rekindled their friendship, but it ended in Bust a Move (2), when Ashley went on tour with Craig. Season 1 In Family Politics, Spinner and Jimmy forcefully grab J.T. and drag him to the gymnasium changeroom where Ashley is waiting. In Rumours and Reputations, Jimmy and Spinner sit down next to Ashley. She greets them and looks away, while Spinner drops some of his earwigs on her lunch. She looks down on her plate and screams in disgust. Spinner says that no one will believe him, but they will believe Ashley. She is horrified and asks Spinner what's in his yellow container. He tries to tuck it away, but Ashley grabs it and opens the lid to find it full of earwigs. She screams again and drops it onto her plate, releasing all of them over the table. In Jagged Little Pill, Spinner attends Ashley's party, and ends up leaving along with everyone else. Season 2 Spinner, like all of Ashley's old friends, shuns her. However, the two seem to be on somewhat good terms in Message in a Bottle, when Jimmy (Spinner's best friend) invites her to a party he was throwing and they get back together. Season 3 In Holiday (1), Spinner is talking to Craig about Manny and Ashley. He refers to Ashley as "gorgeous and smart, like a fine champagne". In I Want Candy, Paige and Spinner decide to skip school so that they can visit Terri in the hospital, and they invite Ashley in the hopes of cheering her up. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Spinner jokes to Manny "Any more bitter and she'd be a lemon" (referring to Ashley). The two aren't seen interacting much this season, though it's assumed that Ashley shunned Spinner because of the school shooting. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Spinner reads a poem about his break up with Darcy to Jimmy and Ashley. Later, Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their side for support. Their store is later robbed and Spinner saves Jimmy from harm. Season 7 In Death Or Glory (1), Spinner, Jimmy, and Ashley are seen eating in the cafeteria. Ashley comments that there's a fight in the school almost every day. When they witness Lakehurst students harassing Toby in the cafeteria, Spinner stands up to them. In Bust a Move (2), inside the Purple Dragon concert, Ashley, Spinner, and the rest of their friends wait to see who the surprise guest singer is. The guest singer is revealed to be Craig Manning, who has become famous. He gives a shout-out to Ashley. She tells the group that she is leaving to go on tour with Craig. This is Ashley's last appearance. Trivia *They have both unintentionally got Jimmy hurt either mentally (Ellie turning him down) or physically (Rick shooting him). Gallery 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg degrassi-the-next-generation-s04e10.jpg tumblr_m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1_500.jpg Dog136.jpg tumblr_l6zoqtLy9s1qc1tpr.jpg CM Capture 15.jpg tumblr_lns7wbAzoS1qc1tpr.jpg 07 (9).jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 190.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions